A week in Mystic Falls
by vampirskittles
Summary: A crazy week if Mystic Falls. A witch, two vampires and three humans what kind of trouble can they get into? Elena Stephan, Bonnie, Damon, Jeremy and Emily find themselves on their wildest adventure yet. Let's add a werewolf into the mix.


Chapter one

The crazy car ride

"Mom," I hollered as I as ran down the stairs, "I can't believe that you're making go see my aunt and cousin. I haven't seen them sense I was two years old."

"Honey you'll like them trust me there really nice."

"Why do I have to go though? Why can't you go and I stay with dad?"

"I'm not going because they don't want me to come they want you."

"Did they say why they want me to come?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen for a glass of water.

I heard her sigh "They haven't seen you in years and want to hang out with you. Besides it will be good for you to get out of the house. You better go into it with a good attitude and don't be rude they will be here any minute now. Go get your stuff it's just a week so don't give me that look."

"Okay I will but this is my summer shouldn't I get to spend it how I want?"

"YES! Now shut up and stop complaining and go get your stuff before I make you." With that I turned on my heel and ran back upstairs to get my bag. Before I got to my room I heard the door bell ring, and my mom answer with a big hello. I sighed entered my room grabbed bag and went back down stairs where my family awaited.

My mom saw me on the stairs and signaled for me to hurry up. Did she want me to leave that quickly? I got to the bottom of the stairs and my mom started introductions.

"Emily this is Jenna your aunt, Elena your cousin, Jeremy your other cousin and their friends Stephan and Bonnie."

I mumbled hi and put my bag down and went to sit in my overstuffed chair, but it was occupied by who was that mom didn't tell me his name.

I looked at my mom and she only shrugged and said "He went to the bathroom didn't realize that he came back.

I looked back at the guy that had occupied my chair and said "Hi I'm Emily."

He just smiled and nodded, but didn't move which meant that I either had so sit on the floor or stand and there was no way I was standing, but the only place I could sit was by this stranger feet talk about awkward. Maybe I will just stand….

"Have a seat." Was she trying to embarrass me? I looked around for a seat but there was only room by this stranger's feet. I looked at my mom with what I hoped was a where the heck am I supposed to sit look. She gestured to the guy's feet. NO I thought there is no way I can sit there, but I did without questioning her again because she looked mad. I gulped as I sat and didn't look at the guy that was in my chair even though I want to glare at him. I sat there glaring at my feet while they all talked finally it was time to go. I was the first one up and through the door. That was horrible I don't even know this dude and I was sitting at his feet. The stranger came up to me then.

"I'm Damon by the way." He had a smirk on his face like he just knew he took my chair and I was mad about it. I hoped into their car with my bag on my back there was no way that I was going to put it in there trunk. It had my phone in it and my iPod and there was no way I was going to let them touch those objects. The second I sat down I started texting my friends Monica, Emily L, and Breanna. The next thing I did was put my iPod in and sat back for the longest, funniest, and scariest car ride of a life time. The first thing that happened was my mom called and told me that I had forgotten to tell her bye and she was upset with me. The worst part was my phone was on speaker so the whole car heard. The whole car erupted into laughter. I looked at them and shouted

"Shut up it's not that funny. It's bad enough that I have to spend a week away from my life to visit you against my will yaw are making it worse." That shut them up except Damon

"Wow little girl big attitude hahaha, thought Elena was the only girl with that kind of attitude, but I see the resemblance now."

"SHUT UP DAMON!" Elena and I both yelled at the same time. Then we both burst out laughing because Damon did shut up then. I picked up my IPod and started lessoning to it again until Stephan asked me what I was lessoning to.

"Um just a song," I answered "why do you want to know?"

"Don't get mad at me I was just curious."

"Well it's just a song!" I said in a tone that works on everybody because it leaves no room for argument. It worked like always. Man I'm good I got the vampire to shut up. I know there vampires because the alarm went off in my room saying there were vampires in my house. It told me there were two both male.

Damon asked me the next question "I give up why do you hate us we haven't even said much to you and we have been in the car for at least an hour and a half?"

"I don't hate you I just don't like this trip because yaw are taking me away from my boyfriend for a week. I don't really like that. Wouldn't you hate it if you couldn't see your girlfriend for a week?"

"Yeah I guess I would the problem is I don't have a girlfriend right now."

"Oh sorry, so what are we why… is there a cow in the middle of the road?" Jenna didn't hear me she wasn't paying attention to anything it looked like she was knocked out at the wheel I looked at Stephan and Damon and screamed the car was approaching the cow at high speed the boys looked at each other and at top vampire speed, except for Jeremy who wasn't a vampire just another human, and moved Jenna out of the driver's side. Damon somehow managed to stop the car before we hit the cow. I looked up at them

" okay truth is I don't have a boyfriend I just don't want to be here because I…I don't know why I just don't want to be here is that such a crime?"They all looked at me shrugged their shoulders.

Damon pulled the car over looked at me "How's Jenna?" I looked over at Jenna's still form but I saw the rise and fall of her chest.

"She's okay, she looks weak but okay we should probably take her to the hospital." They all nodded in agreement. Damon drove us to the nearest hospital. It had turned out that she had seen the cow and had had a heart attack because of it was in the middle of the road. She told us when she woke up to go to our house. Well I guess she meant hers Jeremy's and Elena's house. There was no way I was going to make it my house. As we clambered into the car when Elena groaned and said she was hungry and then she asked Stephan and Damon to walk home. Apparently everyone knew their secret but Jenna. Bonnie and Jeremy haven't really said anything. I almost forgot that my alarm also said that there was a witch it said it was female it has to be a Bonnie. That's cool I will have to ask her about that later for now I'm just going to sit in the car and not—

"Emily you and Damon seem to be getting along well and that's a first." So much for that idea now I have to talk back.

"Is that so? I wonder why I'm nothing special just a normal girl ha. Why do you say that anyway?"

"It took him a month to get used to the idea Stephan and I were dating, and I would be around a lot. He tried to break us up by telling me about his past relationship with Katherine. He took to you pretty fast he must like you."

"Whatever Elena I'm—

"It's true he hated me to and I wasn't even dating his brother you're really lucky."

"What if he's being nice to me because he doesn't want to offend Jenna and make her regret bringing him on this trip?"

"No because he would have kicked you when he was sitting in that chair and he wouldn't have made fun of you either."

"Really well he took my favorite chair."

"I told you he was just picking on you."

"Really whatever I don't care."

"You're just lucky you haven't seen him drunk yet"

"HE HAS BEER!" I screamed it so loud every one flinched then I started laughing like crazy. As soon as I said we pulled up to a Wendy's so we could eat. Stephan and Damon were there already. STUPID VAMPIRE SPEED I hollered in my head. I walked over to them and sat down I wasn't very hungry so I would wait. I went and sat down with the boys, now that I look at them closely, they kind of look like brothers. Hum I wonder what would happen if I asked them what happened to their parents. Would they be mad or would they tell me I better ask Elena first.

"Why aren't you eating Emily?" Stephan asked I could tell he was the nice one great.

"Not hungry really and I'm tired and not in the mood for food."

"Well you might want to eat were not going to stop anymore okay."

"I'll get a salad before we leave what about you and Damon?" I snapped

"Well as you saw in the car we aren't human."

"Well," I said using his word, "I knew yaws were vampires and Bonnie is a witch." I said laughing at his shocked faces. Damon just smiled knowingly great he was in my room and saw the alarm. I looked at him and got an idea I was going to talk about his beer and how I'm going to fill it with stuff that will make him wither."Damon I'm going to mess with your alcohol because you went into my room I hate you." I said this in a low growl to get my meaning. He looked at me and erupted into laughter. That's when Elena came over

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing just told Damon I was going to kill him and that's when he started laughing and you walked over."

"Why did you say that?" Jeremy asked. Oh that's what he sounds like.

**"He went into my room when we were at my house." I saw Bonnie and Elena eyeing the empty spot on the table where my food should be. "I'm not hungry I will pick up a salad on the way out."**

"Where holding you to your word except the part where you try and kill me." Damon said there was a laugh in his voice. Why does he have to be so darn annoying, and cute? No don't go there no.

"Fine whatever, hurry up and eat the faster we get this week going the faster it's over." They all looked at me like I had a second head. "What just because I want to go home yaw are mad gosh harsh crowd." They just looked at me. Ugh I don't like being the center of attention. I'm out of here. I got up and left. I was walking to the car when super strong arms grabbed me from behind. "WHAT!" I looked back it was Damon. I started fighting trying to break free, but couldn't.

"Hold still Emily or I will carry you inside." I so didn't want that but he was not making me go back in there. I started kicking and biting. Wood I need wood. Crap one wrong move and now is caring me in no. hum I should kiss him to stop him ha that will work. I looked up at him and as fast as I could I kissed him hard he didn't even see it coming and he's a vampire for crying out loud. Ha it worked he put me down. The second he put me down I ran to the car. Before I got there Damon was standing there shoot.

"Where do you think you're going? You forgot your salad."

"Oops forgot about it can you get me one please." I heard him groan but he nodded in agreement. He was at the door when he turned looked at me and said

"If you ever pull something like that again don't expect me to let you go. Do you understand?" I nodded my head. Something told me that if I talked something bad would happen. When I looked up Damon was gone and I was asking myself one question. What did that kiss mean? I hope it doesn't mean were dating. That would be bad because I'm only here for a week and I don't really want a boyfriend right now.

"Hey here's your salad."

"Huh," I said I must have really been thinking hard because I didn't realize that everyone was out there and we were sitting in the car. "Thanks."

"Are you okay Emily you seem kind of out of it." Monica said walking up from behind all of us. We all jumped even the vampires. Where she comes from, she scared vampires which mean she was using the portal system that had been installed for us. I glared she knew we weren't supposed to use them unless it was in emergence. She glared back.

I knew how to operate the portals pretty well. I could block the portals from anywhere I guess I'm going to have to block them in Mystic Falls. I looked up at the sky concentrated and felt the portals close around us. I was tired after that really tired. There was one portal open and that was for Monica to go back through. I looked back at her. She glared. I guess she wanted the portals opened, but it was a bad idea to show everyone, and if someone that didn't know about the supernatural world saw there would be a lot of trouble.

"Yeah just a little distracted." My phone vibrated it read

_Emily hey um sorry my cow got out and almost made you wreck. I went and got it as soon as you passed. Lucky you had those hot guys with fast reflexes in the car or you could be dead on the side of the road. The funniest thing is though it was my cow and it usually doesn't go anywhere near the road because it scared of cars. She was a smart cow until today. Are you okay? Are those hot guys single? Are you dating one because you never come out this far into the country? _

_Love,_

_Bre_

"Did you need something sissy or did you just come to show us the portals which is a really bad idea." She glared again

"Nope I came to see the hot guys Bre has been gushing about sense she saw yaw on the road. By the way she wanted me to tell you sorry about the cow." Then she turned and disappeared with my salad in her hand laughing.

"Emily who was that," Bonnie asked?

"Monica," I answered then thought of something that would work to get Damon's number.

"Okay guys random question can I have everyone's cell phone numbers?" I asked as I handed out my phone. Good thing Damon wasn't driving so I could text him and ask him the question that my friend wants an answer to. When I got my phone back I looked for Damon's number. When I found his number I sent him a text message him to make sure it was him. It said

_Hi it's Emily._

He responded immediately

_Hi why are we texting were in the same car._

I explained quickly.

_My friend saw us in the car and she wants to know if were dating and I don't know if we are. She owns the farm with the cows you know the one farm where the cow almost killed us yeah that farm._

He gave me a startled look and responded faster than I thought possible.

_No I do not date._

Yes

_Don't take this the wrong way but I'm glad were not dating._

He turned to look at me with a surprised face and a tiny gasp, then texted me back

_And why in the world are you happy about that?_

I responded

_Um last boyfriend was a jerk wanted to go farther then I wanted to so I had dumb him and now the whole school thinks I'm the one that wanted to go farther._

"EMILY," I looked up at Damon.

"What?"

"What you just told me please tell me it was a joke."

"I wish I could it's not he tried really hard he was half drunk and it was really easy to push him off and run and hide." The rest of the car looked really puzzled and had questing looks. "Why do you think my mom really sent me here? To see family wrong, she sent me here to get out of the house."

"Okay well I want you to know that I did smell another vampire in your house. That's where I went, and about your chair I couldn't resists sitting in it and making you mad."

"Wow talk about mean Damon real mean. I think I might attempt to kill you all week so watch your back Damon." With those words the car erupted into laughter again. I looked up just in time to see my best friend Emily trip and fall into the middle of the road "JEREMY." I screamed he slammed on the breaks and spun around to look at me.

"What?" I pointed to where my friend was lying in the middle of the street. He looked at her then at me. "You know we didn't have this much trouble getting to your house."

Giggling I said "I know I'm bad luck in a car. Damon did they see what happened in the parking lot at Wendy's?" Damon glared at me and nodded his head. "Well you and your brother and Jeremy get out of the car and walk home I need to talk to the girl's alone so bye." With that they left. "Okay guys Damon has issues."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well he said that if I ever kissed him like that again he wouldn't let me go and I just nodded my head. It was weird then he was like by the way were not dating so I had to make up an excuses as to why I don't want a boyfriend."'

"Hold up, you don't want a boyfriend why?" Bonnie said surprised whoa

"Yeah really, why do people have such a hard time believing that I will never know. It's not like I'm the most beautiful creature that ever walked the earth not even close to it. Oh gosh Elena there is a giant crow in the woods I have to see it up close its pretty cool."

"Trust us you will see that crow a whole lot more in town and it will be the same crow over and over again and if you're lucky it won't turn into Dam—" Something had hit the car hard. It was the crow and it was huge, I blinked and it was Damon without a shirt. WOW he looked better with it off. Then Stephan showed up with Damon's shirt and Jeremy. Okay what the crap this is so weird and Damon's a crow and a vampire cool.

"Elena running water coming up let us in there is no way we can pass over it we tried already." Damon growled and tried to enter the car again and succeeded because he had opposable thumbs. He got in and sat down right next to me great. No shirt plus Damon equals bad luck for me. I turned to look out the window but before I could comprehend what was in front of me Damon turned my head back around and kissed me.

I pushed him off and looked at him like a crazy person then said "What the heck Damon why did you do that."

"Ha I haven't a clue what I'm doing except kissing my girlfriend."

"WHAT?," I screamed he tried and failed at not flinching "you said we weren't dating, that you don't date."

"I changed my mind. Is that a crime?" I could hear giggling through a portal that opened up in the car gr I thought I closed them. I slammed it shut but be for it closed I heard a how rude.

"You could have told me before you kissed me stupid." I giggled just to let him know I was playing around and not serious at all. He just smiled and took out my phone and showed me an unread text message that I had. "Oops ha sorry didn't feel it vibrate sorry, can you please put your shirt back on."

"What you don't like me without my shirt sob, Elena can you hand me my jacket it should be in the passenger seat."

"Why don't you just put on your shirt?"  
"Stephan ripped it in two because he tried to stop me from ease dropping on you girls conversation." I glared at him he just smiled and kept on talking. "That reminds me, we have to talk about some of the stuff you girls said while we were gone. I gulped oh no not good he heard and that isn't good. He smiled knowing what I was thinking this isn't good. It was a quite car ride for a few minutes at least. Then when I thought things were going to go smoothly when I got a hilarious text from Monica that I had to share with everyone it read

_Hey sissy what's up? How rude for slamming that portal. Is there something you want to tell me? Anyway are your cousin and your aunt treating you well or are they as bad as you thought? I know you will have one heck of a week especially if there are hot guys. Text me if you get one of them to go out with you that is if there single? Oh wait hold up are you dating one gosh I have to know!_

"Wow you have a weird sister." Jeremy said "I don't think I met this one though, did I meet her?"

"No, she isn't my real sister she is a friend that acts like a sister she is the best." I said while smiling at her reaction to the text I sent back. I told her I was dating one of the guys and he is the hottest one in the car. I had a thought then. "Guys you that farm that we passed with the cows let's go back there my friend lives there yaw will really like her she is super nice." They gave questioning looks but agreed without asking questions. My idea is epic all I have to do is Damon in front of Bre and she will faint. It serves her right for telling Monica about the guys.

When we got there I told Damon my plan he agreed. We went up to the door rang the door bell and waited. Bre answered the door. I smiled looked up at Damon kissed him and watched her faint. It was really funny; everyone started laughing like crazy people. An hour later and an hour of snooping Bre finally woke up. She looked at me then at Damon and started screaming. We all flinched and back away from her.

"EMILY WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME AH THIS IS SO EXCITING!" she screamed it so loud that I think her neighbors heard her and they didn't live that close.

"Bre calm down, we have to go pick up Jenna and then we have to head home. My mom is freaked because she won't stop texting me." With that we all left accept Bre left to go pick up Jenna. "Let's hope the car ride is calmer when we pick up Jenna because it would be bad if it's as crazy as before" I said looking at everyone in the eye. They looked back in agreement. We got to the hospital without any problems at all that was good. Jenna had to lay down in the back seat which meant that two people had to hold her legs everyone nominated Elena and Jeremy because there related to her.

Jenna didn't mind though not at all really, she seemed kind of out of it like when I zone out. I felt bad for her, I felt bad for her. She also seemed really tired. I passed back the medication the doctor gave us for her. Jeremy took it and opened it and gave two of the white pills to her a water bottle. Where did the water come from? I shrugged it off. I felt a disturbance in the car as a portal was opening. MONICA. I slammed it shut so hard she knew new not to come again unless I wanted her to. We close to the boarder I felt portals millions of then. I reached out with my mind and slammed them close and then locked them tightly. There was no way someone can get through I love how the Originals thought us that

We got to the bridge okay it was when we started going over it Damon and Stephan started freaking out about pain in their head. The car couldn't bring them over the water. "Damon switch places with me NOW". He did as he was told, and I slammed down on the gas so the car shot forward. We made it over the bridge but the boys needed blood because they were that week. I looked at Elena then sliced open my hand and told them to drink.

"Okay guys lets go home I have had enough crazy for one day and it's not even four yet. This is one messed up family and friends."

"I agree with you Emily." Bonnie said nodding her head.

"Same." Elena gasped from where she sat. Stephan must have taken a lot of blood from her she sounded kind of weak.

"I have been through worse than this Emily, and trust me this day was crazy." Damon replied calmly and coolly.

"Yeah same Damon has tried to kill me you know." Stephan mumbled it looked like he was getting lost in memories.

"Guys," Elena said "we really need to get Jenna home someone take the wheel from Emily because she doesn't know where our house is." Elena gestured at Jenna and Jeremy as she said the last part. Stephan took over driving the rest of the way to Jenna's house. It was a quite ride from the river to the house and I have never been so happy to see a house before in my life.

I grabbed my bag phone and IPod and ran to the door. Monica was sitting on the porch giving me the WELL WHAT HAPPENED. I ignored her and walked to the front door. Elena came up to me unlocked the door and walked in. I heard Monica groaning as I walked into the house.


End file.
